


Silly Cartoons I drew when I was a teenager

by Kadorienne



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Juvenilia, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please be kind. I wasn’t even old enough to have a driver’s license when I drew these.</p><p>The originals of these got lost about ten years ago, but recently I found photocopies I hadn’t known existed in my grandmother’s house. I decided to inflict them upon the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dixie

Dixie was my Mary Sue. An artsy, boy-crazy teenage girl like myself. I knew a girl a few years younger than me with that name.  
The influence of Cathy Guisewhite on Dixie’s cartoons will doubtless be readily apparent.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/22967815860/in/dateposted/)  
I think this silly one about the alligator is my favorite. Why an alligator? Why not?  
Since my handwriting was so bad (it’s no better now), I’ve been asked to transcribe all the dialogue, so:  
Diann: “Dixie, this dresser is a disgrace! There’s so much stuff here, there could be an alligator here and no one would know!”  
Dixie: “Don’t be silly, Diann! What are dressers for? To put things on! Now come on or we’ll be late!" 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/22869530167/in/photostream/)  
Pretty sure this was the first time I drew Dixie. The Swan Lake shirt she wears in some of these is a shirt I actually had; my mother was a balletomane.  
Weird cult dude: “We will bring you inner peace.”  
Dixie: “If you don’t, do I get my money back?" 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/23263648995/in/photostream/)  
Based on a conversation I had with my father, though in real life he just laughed instead of freaking out. Dramatic license, people.  
I was really really bad at drawing men.  
Dixie: “You know I just did something really stupid.”  
Dad: “What?”  
Dixie: “I really should know better by now. I’ve made that same mistake so many times now.”  
Dad: “What is it? ~~What did you do?~~ ”  
Dixie: “Well, it certainly wasn’t my fault.”  
Dad: “Why not? What happened?”  
Dixie: “Actually, considering the few alternatives I had, I made the best choice.”  
Dad: “WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!”  
Dixie: “Oh, well! Ha ha! C’est la vie! Adios, y’all!”  
Dad: “What did she do?"

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/23237524706/in/photostream/)  
As you see, my current opinion of humanity in general goes back a long way.  
Dixie: “I hate them! I hate that stupid school! I hate the teachers! I hate the students!”  
Diann: “Now, now. Don’t turn your back on the whole human race.”  
Dixie: “If the people I’ve met so far are humans, I’m having a species change operation." 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/22967815850/in/photostream/)  
Leslie: “Happiness is motherhood!”  
Bo: “Happiness is a fulfilling career!”  
Catherine: “Happiness is always learning something new!"  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/22869530037/in/photostream/)  
Dixie: “Happiness is a cute waiter."  
What can I say, I viewed men as sex objects.  
Dixie’s companions are different in the two pages because I drew the final panel first as a stand-alone and later came up with the lead-up. Her friends are all (loosely) based on friends of mine at the time, and they recur, so I’ll reveal their names: the one with the long dark hair was Diann, the one with the fluffy blonde hair (in a bun in the first page) was Catherine, the one with the curly black hair was Leslie, and the one with short straight hair was Bo. 

In a few of these Dixie’s shirt is blurred out. She was wearing a shirt to do with a proto-fandom of mine which subsequently incurred what must have been my first fannish bereavement. You’d think I’d learn not to get emotionally involved in works of fiction, except that I can’t help it. No, I’m not going to say what it is. I don’t want to think about that work ever again.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/22869530247/in/photostream/)  
Dixie: "Well, that does it.”  
Catherine: “Does what?”  
Dixie: “I’m tired of men.”  
Dixie: “No more men! Not for months! YEARS! Never ever ever! I will never date again so long as I live! I will be a celibate, independent career woman and never again worry about the importunate sex!”   
Dixie: “I’ll... uh..."  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/22635226184/in/photostream/)  
  
Catherine: “What happened to your celibacy?”  
Dixie: “We must accept what life gives us. Now shut up and follow that hunk." 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/22869530237/in/photostream/)  
Dixie: “Diann... if you find any cute guys at the beach... bring ‘em back here."  
My friend Leslie said this to me before I went on a trip. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/23237524956/in/photostream/)  
Dixie: “I sure hope Ron didn’t take our breakup too hard. I really didn’t want to hurt him... he was so nice... but it just wasn’t working out.”  
Catherine: “You’ve got nothing to worry about. He’s been perfectly happy since you’ve gone!”  
Dixie: “I’LL REMEDY THAT!" 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/23263649245/in/photostream/)  
Dixie: “It’s not working out with Beau. I’ve got to break up with him!”  
Dixie: “Hello?"  
Beau: “Hi, Beautiful. It’s Beau.”  
Dixie: “Oh, uh, hi, Beau. Uh...”  
Beau: “I just wanted to say that you looked absolutely gorgeous yesterday and I can’t wait to see you tonight. See you then, you fox.”  
Dixie: “Uh, listen, Beau, I, uh...”  
Beau: “Don’t say anything. You don’t have to. I know just how you feel. I just called to say I love you and I hope we last forever. See you tonight, Gorgeous.”  
Dixie: “See you, Beau.”  
Diann: “Saints preserve us!”  
Dixie: “Let’s see... Mrs. Beauregard Roberts? No. Mrs. Dixie Lee Roberts? No. Mrs. Tarleton Roberts? No. Mrs. Dixie Lee Tarleton Roberts? No..." 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/22968311540/in/album-72157659254137594/)   
Dixie: “Hey, is Beau there?”  
Beau’s mother or sister or someone: “Yes. Is this Janice?”  
Dixie: “Janice? No!”  
BMOSOS: “Oh, sorry. Christine?”  
Dixie: “No.”  
BMOSOS: “Elizabeth?”  
Dixie: “No!"  
BMOSOS: “Then who?”  
Dixie: “Dixie Lee!”  
BMOSOS: “Oh, sorry. I’ll go get him.”  
Beau: “Hey, Dixie!”  
Dixie: “*@$&!!!" 


	2. Miscellaneous Cartoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assorted cartoons that don’t involve Dixie. Some I still think are kind of clever, others are very silly.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/23237526796/in/album-72157659254137594/)  
I think I was 12 when I drew this. 13 at the most. Turns out an old Bugs Bunny cartoon came up with the exact same gag.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/23263648895/in/album-72157659254137594/)  
”Moving is a habit he’s trying to break."  
My adolescent attempt at a _Lockhorns_ sort of cartoon. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/22895707369/in/album-72157659254137594/)  
”Hello? Oh, hi, Edward. Funny you should call... I was just thinking about someone else."   
I should say this the next time somebody calls me. Or have a character say it in a fic. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/22895707399/in/album-72157659254137594/)  
I had just seen a play where fallen nuns were mentioned. I was 14. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14480995@N04/22869530017/in/album-72157659254137594/)  
Just a doodle I did while I was in Driver’s Ed class. The instructor wasn’t as sympathetic as I’d have liked to how scared I was at first.


End file.
